Can you last Five Nights At Freddy's?
by StarBlood666
Summary: Splinter finally decided it was time for Mikey to learn responsibility. So, the turtle gets a job at a pizzeria, as a night guard. Nobody to see him, maybe an occasional fight to tie up some criminals, and a free pizza every night! However, it doesn't take long for Mikey to figure out that this is no ordinary pizzeria...
1. Chapter 1

"Really? A security guard? YOU?!"

"Shut up, Raph." Mikey growled, grabbing his nunchucks and heading for the surface.

Mikey had been accepted through an online review for a nighttime security guard at a pizza place called "Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza." Part of his pay included one large free pizza every night. The job wasn't very popular, and apparently, nobody had worked that position for more than five days. Either they quit, or they suddenly disappeared.

Mikey didn't get why nobody wanted the job. After all, free pizza every night sounded pretty darn good to him.

"Oh, well. As Splinter would say... Actually, I'm not sure what Splinter would say... Wow, I've really got to listen more." Mikey told himself, walking down to the rundown old pizzeria, where a man in a suit awaited him.

"Ah, you must be Michelangelo Splintersan. I'm the manager. Here are the keys and a flashlight. Everything else is in the second room on your left, through the "employees only" door. Good luck." The man handed a set of keys and a flashlight to Mikey, then hopped into a car and sped away.

Mikey shrugged and entered the pizzeria. It was dark and kinda spooky inside.

He looked around and walked backwards into a large animatronic bear, which was wearing a black top hat and a bow tie, holding a microphone.

"Huh..." Mikey shone the flashlight on the bear, and then on the big purple rabbit next to it, which held a keyboard, and then on the yellow bird on the bear's other side. The bird held a guitar and had a bib on its chest that said: "Let's eat!"

Mikey remembered the large pizza he was promised. "Yes, birdy, let's!" He ran to the "employees only" door and followed the manager's directions to the room where he was to sit.

A steaming large pepperoni pizza sat waiting, with a sticky note on it.

" _Instructions_." Mikey read aloud. " _The phones are currently disabled. We apologize for the inconvenience._ Hey, dude, no problem. _The security cameras are the screen on your right. Be careful not to waste your power. Your shift ends at 6 o'clock. Good luck. You're going to need it._ Why do I get the feeling whoever wrote this knows something I don't?"

Unfortunately, only silence greeted the question. Mikey sighed, and checked the time. 1:30.

"It's going to be a looooong night..." Mikey sighed.

 **Me: Oh, you have no idea.**

 **Mikey: Hey, who are you?**

 **Me: The narrator.**

 **Mikey: Sooo... What's going to happen?**

 **Me: You'll see... ;)**

 **Mikey: Gulp.**

* * *

Mikey ate his pizza, when he noticed an odd metallic sound. He checked the cameras.

"Hey... Where'd birdy go?" He asked aloud.

For the yellow bird was gone.

"Is... There something I'm missing?" Mikey wondered. He noticed the note on the ground, and picked it up. More writing on the back.

" _The animatronics are put on wander_ _mode."_ Mikey read aloud. " _They will move around._ They MOVE?! _Do not let them get you, they will not see you as a guest, but another animatronic without an exoskeleton. They will try to force you into a suit. The suits have wiring and electrical components in their heads, so you will be crushed if stuffed into a suit."_

 **Mikey: SERIOUSLY?!**

 **Me: You wanted to know why nobody wanted the job. Besides, that's kinda how Five Nights At Freddy's works.**

 **Mikey: Why couldn't Raph have gotten this job, then? He's less important than I am!**

 **Raph: HEY!**

 **Me: Wait, where did you come from?**

 **Raph: Mikey accepts a job at a place where huge robots are after him. Of _course_ I'm going to be around to watch.**

 **Mikey: Really? You're not going to try and HELP me?!**

 **Raph: Ha ha. No.**

 **Me: Guys?**

 **Mikey: You're a jerk.**

 **Raph: I am not!**

 **Me: Guys...**

 **Mikey: Yes you are. How would you feel if I got hurt?**

 **Raph: Then I'd get your room.**

 **Mikey: Hey!**

 **Me: GUYS!**

 **Mikey and Raph: WHAT?!**

 **Me: I'm trying to tell a story, here. Mikey, look alive. Raph, get outta here. You're not in this part.**

 **Raph: Darn it.**

* * *

A sudden yellow face with a beak appeared in the window of the door.

"L-l-let me in-n-n. L-l-let-t's eat!" A girly robotic voice chimed.

"Um... Let's not and say we did, okay?" Mikey gulped.

The bird disappeared.

A chilling laugh caused a chill to go up and down Mikey's spine.

"H-h-hello, lit-tle turt-tle. Let's p-p-party!" The face of the large bear appeared, and laughed again.

"Oh my god! What the shell is this!" Mikey gulped.

 **Me: Don't go away, folks! The party's just begun!**

 **Mikey: You're evil.**

 **Me: That's not a very nice thing to say, since I have control over whether or not you get out of this situation.**

 **Mikey: Still...**

 **Me: I know... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The chilling laugh scared Mikey. He gulped.

The bear disappeared.

"Oh man..."

Finally, 6 am rolled around. End of the shift.

Mikey readily headed for the door-

 **Mikey: WAIT!**

 **Me: What now?**

 **Mikey: Won't the robots grab me when I leave the room?**

 **Me: No. Wandering mode... Automatically... Turns off! Yeah, it turns off. You'll be fine.**

 **Mikey: What do they need a security guard for, anyway? Looks like these things can take care of themselves just fine.**

 **Me: ... Animatronics aren't cheap, you know...**

 **Mikey: So?**

 **Me: Never mind.**

* * *

As I was saying, Mikey readily headed for the door, and hurried home.

As soon as he got there, he was immediately met by Raph, who began teasing him.

"Did a big bad guy come and hurt you in the night, Mikey? Did the huge bear scare you? Or what about the ducky?" He snickered.

"No, yes and yes." Mikey replied honestly.

"Wait, really? A robot that's off scares you?" Leo laughed, walking in.

"They don't turn those things off at night, guys. They're put on 'wandering mode', and they walk around everywhere. And... If they catch you after hours, they stuff you in a suit filled with wires and robotic stuff, and it crushes your skull!" Mikey gulped.

Leo and Raph started laughing like nuts. Donnie walked in.

"He's... Serious, guys. The animatronics think that the security guards are..."

Donnie explained in his complicated scientific babble.

His brothers gave him blank looks. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, they don't turn those things off at night. They're put on 'wandering mode', and they walk around everywhere. And... If they catch you after hours, they stuff you in a suit filled with wires and robotic stuff, and it crushes your skull." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly what Mikey said..." Leo coughed.

"See? I'm not stupid ALL the time!" Mikey smirked.

"Hey, Mike, you want us to come with you tonight? It's probably fascinating, and I would actually love to go." Donnie suggested.

Mikey nodded frantically. "Those things are SCARY!" He whimpered.

* * *

That night, at midnight, all four turtles sat in the security guard room, enjoying the free pizza.

"Is it just me, or does it taste better when you don't have to pay for it?" Leo asked, smiling intently.

"Definitely tastes better." Mikey grinned, then nervously checked the cameras.

"Guys... The bear is right in our hallway!" Mikey gulped.

Sure enough, the large bear's head appeared in the window.

"More fr-friend-ds!" It laughed mechanically.

Suddenly, it started pounding on the door. The turtles screamed. Donnie and Leo pulled out their weapons, while Raph jumped into Mikey's arms, Scooby-doo and Shaggy style.

 **Raph: Wait, really? You're portraying ME as the coward?**

 **Me: Shut up, it's funny.**

* * *

The bear pounded harder, and finally stopped.

The fox appeared, and slashed at the door with it's hook, causing the ear-splitting sound of metal against metal.

"They're n-ot-t letting y-you in-n." The rabbit and the bird appeared. After a few minutes, they all left.

Mikey watched them on the cameras. Sometimes they moved, and sometimes they froze when the camera was upon them.

They had no more close calls for the rest of the night, until 6 rolled around.

They left in a close knit group.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not scared of a little teddy bear." Raph growled, walking ahead.

Suddenly, the bear grabbed him.

"Welcome to Fr-reddy Fazzbear's! Is ev-veryone enjoying some delicious-shus..." The bear trailed away, as the other animatronics came.

"Aye! What h-h-ave we here-rrr?" The fox with the hook and the pirate's patch laughed.

 **Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph: WAIT!**

 **Me: Again?**

 **Mikey: You said the mode was off at 6...**

 **Me: Sorry, I lied. ;)**

 **Mikey: cough cough evil cough cough**

 **Me: Still have control over your fate, here...**

 **Raph: HELLO?! I'M CURRENTLY BEING HELD BY A HUGE ROBOTIC BEAR THAT WANTS TO STUFF ME IN A SUIT AND CRUSH MY SKULL! CAN WE DO THIS, PLEASE?!**

 **Me: As you wish. Assuming there will be no more interruptions. *Glares at Mikey***

 **Mikey: Okay, okay.**

 **Me: Good.**

* * *

The bear laughed again. "W-we ha-ave some new-ew fr-frien-nds."

Mikey looked around, groping for an idea, for something. As little as he got along with Raph, he never wanted his brother to die-

 **Raph: Oh, so we're throwing sap into this?**

 **Me: SERIOUSLY, GUYS?!**

 **Raph: Okay, okay. Sorry.**

* * *

As I was saying, Mikey looked around, groping for an idea, for something. As little as he got along with Raph, he never wanted his brother to die. Especially not a fate so horrible.

His eyes rested on a platter of cold pizza from that day. He threw the platter at the bear's face.

No effect.

Th rabbit and fox both grabbed Leo and Donnie. The bird stalked towards him.

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks. He was not going to die. Not then and there. And he wasn't about to let his brothers get hurt, either.

Flicking out the hidden blade, Mikey slashed at the bird's face. He slashed through some of the exoskeleton, revealing metal and oil, and glowing eyes, instead of the robotic human-ish eyes.

"That's just creepy!" He gulped.

The bird kept walking towards him. "Le-e-ets eat. Le-e-ets eat." It repeated, over and over, static in the female voice.

Mikey threw a smoke bomb at the bird, and ran, reappearing behind the bear, where he slashed out at it.

The bear dropped Raph and turned. "Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear-rs. We-e-elcome to-o Freddy Fazzbears." It repeated, the same way the bird did.

Raph wasted no time, throwing a sai at the exposed mechanics in the bear's head.

"Hey! Fatbear! Leave my brother alone!" He growled.

"Welcome to Fr-red-dy Fazz-zzzzz..." The bear trailed away, and stopped moving.

"Raph, you're a genius!" Donnie cried.

"Behind you!" Leo warned.

The bird grabbed Raph.

Fortunately, The sai was still stuck in the bear's head. Mikey pulled it out, and stabbed the bird in the face with it.

"Le-e-ets... Eeeeeeat..." The bird died, dropping Raph.

"Thanks." Raph took the sai.

Mikey slashed at the fox and the rabbit, and Raph stabbed them with his sais. They stopped moving and died, just like the bear and the bird.

"How..." Donnie wondered.

"Never mind!" Leo cried. "Let's get out of here!"

They ran as fast as they could, leaving the haunted pizzeria behind.

"Glad that's over." Raph sighed.

"No, it's not..." Mikey gulped. "I have to go back tomorrow night!


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Raph gasped.

"I have to. It's my job." Mikey shook his head.

"Well, maybe you should quit?" Leo suggested. Mikey shook his head.

"I can't. Nobody else is going to do it. And quitting means even if they do find somebody else, then if that somebody gets hurt or killed, then it's my fault." Mikey's shoulders sagged.

Raph, Leo and Donnie shared a look. Although the point of Mikey getting a job was to help him get a little more responsible, and although Mikey was, in fact, acting responsible, they couldn't let their baby brother get hurt.

"Mikey, you have to quit. You can't go back there. Just let the animatronics take care of themselves." Raph tried to convince him.

Mikey shook his head. "Animatronics aren't cheap."

And so, the next night, Mikey returned to the pizzeria, ready to face the robots and probably lock himself in the employees only door until the end of the shift.

He ran down the hall to the door and locked himself in the room, no problems. He was safe in the room. Safe until 6 am.

Hardly a few minutes later, the bear started pounding on the door.

"Fr-r-r-r-iend! L-e-e-et m-me in!"

"Hi, Freddy." Mikey replied, trying to enjoy the pizza.

"Le-e-e-e-ts eat!"

"Hey, Chica." The orange-clad turtle shivered slightly. He would never like the idea of the animatronics hunting him, but this was his job. His job was to be a security guard.

 **Mikey: A security guard who's too scared of the things he's supposed to be securely guarding.**

 **Me: Yeah, but who can blame him?**

 **Mikey: Would it be too much to ask why these things insist on hunting down the security guard?**

 **Me: That's a story for another day. Sorry!**

 **Mikey: No you're not.**

 **Me: No I'm not!**

* * *

Mikey finished the pizza and checked the clock. 5:58.

He glanced nervously at the door, where he could hear one of the animatronics pounding on, and he could hear the scraping of the fox's hook. Mikey still hadn't figured out how to get out without being caught.

"Hey! Why don't you guys leave me alone?!" He shouted angrily.

"S-s-sor-ry, lit-tle turt-tle. We-e jus-ust wan-nt a fr-r-r-riend-nd." Th bear replied.

"Hey, wait a second... You can understand me?"

"Y-y-ye-es." Chica stuttered in reply.

"You guys know that if you stuff me in a suit, I'll die. Right?" Mikey asked.

"The mar-rionette sa-aved us-s-s. We-e-e wer-re tr-tr-trying to save others-s..." The fox explained.

Mikey thought a minute. Maybe he was hallucinating because of a lack of sleep, maybe he was just crazy and stupid like his brothers always told him, but the animatronics almost sounded like... Like kids.

The alarm beeped. 6 o'clock. Quitting time.

But maybe not dying time.

"Okay. You guys want a new friend?" Mikey asked.

"Ye-e-es pl-lease..." Chica replied.

"Wil-l you pl-lay with us?" Bonnie asked.

Mikey nodded. "How about this? I'll be your friend if you don't hurt me. If you don't try and save me. Deal?"

"Deal." Freddy agreed.

Mikey took a deep breath. "Please please please." He whispered, and unlocked the door, opening it.

 **Me: Sorry to all those who don't like cliffhangers, but I'll see you next time!**

 **Mikey: Wait! Wait, are they going to attack me? What if they kill me? Are they actually kids?**

 **Me: All those answers and more... Next chapter.**

 **Mikey: No! Please tell me?**

 **Me: You have to wait just like everybody else. See you next time, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey held his breath as he opened the door to the animatronics.

"H-he-hello..." Freddy cocked his head to the side, as if in question.

"Okay, guys. I'll be your friend." Mikey sighed.

"Y-yay!" Chica cheered.

Bonnie nodded. "Welc-come to the- oo the gang-ng..."

"Listen... It's six right now. It's morning. Which is when you guys need to sing for kids. I need to go before humans see me, or else I'm in big trouble. But I promise, that at 12 tonight I'll be right back. Okay?"

The animatronics looked at each other.

"O-okay-y-y..." Freddy agreed.

Mikey left, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. These things weren't dangerous. They wouldn't hurt him.

"See you at 12, guys!" He called as he left.

 **Raph: Wait, wait! Seriously!?**

 **Me: What's wrong now?!**

 **Raph: They're friendly? You made them _friendly_?! They're supposed to be big, vicious... Why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Me: Are you done?**

 **Raph:...**

 **Me: Good. Can I continue this, or is there something else you guys wanna add?**

 **Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey: Nope. We're good.**

* * *

Mikey returned 5 minutes earlier that night, hoping he was right, hoping it hadn't been a dream or a hallucination, and that the animatronics really did want to be friends.

Once there, he was greeted by an empty pizzeria. No people, no pizza (save his pay) and... no animatronics.

"Weird... Guys?" He called out, slightly worried.

He jumped a mile when he felt a hook on his shoulder. "Oyy there-ere." Foxy laughed.

"Where's everybody else?" Mikey asked, one hand hovering over his nunchucks.

"Ay-y... They wer-er-eren't there-re when I lef-f-ft my cov-ve..." Foxy replied, removing the hook from Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey thought. Weird. The manager hadn't emailed him about moving or changing the animatronics. And there was no note, either.

"That's so odd, though..." He thought. Mikey started walking around the whole building, Foxy right behind him.

They stopped in a parts and services room. In it were the usual extra parts, and the two old animatronics that always sat there, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, the large bear with the large stain on his mouth that Mikey always swore looked like blood.

Out of the ordinary were the four shiny animatronics that stood in the corner, and the original three in the other corner.

"Chica? Freddy? Bonnie?" Foxy walked over to his friends, who appeared deactivated. Mikey walked towards the other animatronics. They were shiny, shorter than the original four, about Mikey's height, and the blue Bonnie and white Foxy appeared to be girls.

"Huh. Guess the company wanted to go more... gender equal." He commented.

"What does that mean, lad?" Foxy asked.

"It means that the manager is planning on replacing you guys with these. I guess your cove was so out of order, they were gonna just lock that room off and build another Pirate's Cove for her." Mikey explained, pointing at the white fox.

Suddenly, the newer animatronics' eyes lit up.

"Welcome to Freddy's!" The Bonnie sang. "Welcome to- wel-wel-welcome to- DIE!" He (she?) stuttered, and lunged at Mikey.

 **Raph: There we go! Now that's more like it!**

 **Me: Do you really take that much joy in Mikey's misfortunes?**

 **Raph: No, this story was just getting boring.**

* * *

Raph had a gut feeling that Mikey was in trouble. He knew better about that pizzeria.

He decided to follow Mikey.

 **Raph: Really?!**

 **Me: Complain about a boring story? Get inserted in the story. Possibly die. I'm not sure yet. The next chapter will tell you.**

 **Raph: Wait, wha-**

 **Me: See you next time folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, everybody! Welcome back! Raph, could you recap the story so far?**

 **Raph: Fine. So far, Mikey got a job as a security guard. The animatronics attacked him, so I heroically saved him. Then the numbskull decided to go back, and he became** ** _friends_** **with the killer robots-**

 **Mikey: As you do.**

 **Raph: -and then his new friends went missing. He found them, and just when all was getting boring, the new animatronics attacked him. Then, the nutcase in charge of narrating this story decided to throw me into it!**

 **Me: Thanks for the recap. I'll be sure to make you wear a dress next time I tell a story like this.**

* * *

Raph entered the pizzeria slowly and quietly. He was nervous, but his loyalty to his little brother was stronger.

He listened carefully, but heard nothing. He tiptoed in further. Nothing. In fact, the place appeared deserted.

Nothing was on the stage, and that made him nervous. He held his sai at the ready, prepared for something to pop out at any moment.

Suddenly, a small boy appeared in front of him. Raph peered closer. No, not a boy. An animatronic that looked like a boy holding a balloon. It looked deactivated and fairly new.

As he was inspecting the small robot, there came a scream.

"Mikey!" He ran to the location of the scream, a storage room.

He gasped at the sight. The rabbit, bear and chicken that occupied the stage were slouched in the corner. Three shiny new animatronics were in the other corner. A shiny blue rabbit was fighting the red fox, and Mikey was laying on the ground.

Careful not to be noticed by the fighting robot animals, Raph hurried to his little brother's side. "Are you okay?"

Mikey nodded. "A-a little stunned, but I'll be fine." He looked at the robots that were clashing. The rabbit looked like it was winning "We have to help."

"Help? Help with _what_?! Let them fight themselves while we get away." Raph urged, dragging his brother with him.

"No! You don't understand! He's my friend! Foxy's my friend!" Mikey pulled away from Raph. and ran back, whipping out his nunchuck.

Raphael growled. Stubborn little bugger. He was going to get himself killed. Oh, well. Raph had wanted to destroy these things from the minute he'd seen them.

Suddenly, movement caught his eye. "Mikey!"

Too late. The white female-like fox had tackled the turtle to the ground and was attempting to bite him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Raph lunged at the animatronic and vented on it, ripping outer layer away from it until it was hardly recognizable as a fox anymore. Somebody was screaming, yelling, metal was clashing, but all he knew next was a ringing in his ears, a pain in his head like he had never felt before, warm and sticky liquid dripping down his face, and then only black void.

 **Mikey: YOU ACTUALLY KILLED HIM?!**

 **Me: I needed a reason Mangle was so Mangled and the others weren't.**

 **Mikey: SO YOU DECIDED TO _KILL_ HIM?!**

 **Me: On your twelve!**

* * *

Mikey dodged the shiny Chica. She looked less like a kid's robot and more like something for adults to enjoy to him.

He turned. Raph was literally shredding the white fox. The new Freddy was behind him. Mikey screamed. "RAPH! LOOK OUT!"

Too late, as the bear's teeth closed around his brother's head. Mikey screamed in horror, as Raph collapsed, blood pouring out of the bite.

The Freddy turned to him, and Mikey realized that the stain on Fredbear's mouth must have _really_ been blood. There was no mistaking it now.

The Freddy stopped, suddenly twitching in a funny way, and then fell to the ground. Chica, the _real_ Chica, stood behind him. Mikey noticed her hands were missing. She had electrocuted the other robot with the live wires coming from her wrists.

Mikey ran to Raph. Bonnie and Freddy had also risen, and were fighting the shiny animatronics.

"Raph? Raphael!" Mikey shook him. "Raph..." Nothing. No movement or sound. Mikey started to tear up. The fights going on around him meant nothing anymore. The sounds of metal clashing were drowned out. Mikey didn't care about anything, only what he saw before him. His brother was dead, for him. He had died defending Mikey. He didn't have to come to the pizzeria at all. He could have stayed at home like Leo and Donnie, and everything would've been fine.

"No..." Mikey cried. "Raphael, please... RAPHAEL!" He shook Raph again. He had to be okay. He _had_ to be. He couldn't be dead... He couldn't...

 **Mikey: I hate you.**

 **Me: It's just a sto-**

 **Mikey: No it's not. You just killed my brother. I HATE YOU! *Runs off***

 **Me: Mikey! Come back! MIKEY!**

 **...**

 **Me: Shit. I gotta get him back. He's kinda the hero, here. Any ideas, you guys?**

 **Animatronics: *All stop fighting to shake their heads***

 **Me: Just great...**

 **Balloon Boy: Why don't we... *Whispers***

 **Me: *Smiles* Great idea.**

* * *

The animatronics all fought viciously, until Foxy saw the injured turtle. "Th-that's no-ot-not good..."

Bonnie and Freddy realized what Foxy was looking at. Next to the mangled remains of Playtime Foxy, and the slumped form of Toy Freddy, lay their friend's brother, bleeding from his crushed skull.

"Wait! Stop fighting!" A tall, lean black body appeared. A puppet with a white painted face with blue tears stood next to the short Balloon Boy.

"Marionette!" Everybody stopped, staring at the puppet.

The Marionette crouched over the turtle's lifeless form. "I can save him..." He muttered to the Balloon Boy, and then turned to the animatronics. "Why are you fighting?"

Foxy answered with a growl. "Th-this one attack-atta attacked our f-f-fr-frien-nd." He pointed at Toy Bonnie.

"It was-was a scary thing-ing. I didn't know-ow it was your frien- your frien-nd." Toy Bonnie replied meekly.

"Playt-time Foxy-oxy was being attacked by this one. I -w-wanted to help h-elp her." Toy Freddy added.

"T-Toy Fre-eddy bit this t-turt-turtle." Chica threw in.

"This all started from a simple misunderstanding. I can help the turtle and undo all the damage, but you must learn to get along." The Marionette looked around the room for an animatronic body not destroyed or already taken. It spotted Fredbear.

"Aha..."

 **Me: Okay, now we need to find Mikey...**

 **Marionette: Isn't it time to end the chapter?**

 **Me: We can't end it here!**

 **Marionette: I'll find the turtle, you end the chapter.**

 **Me: No, you save _that_ one. _I'll_ find the turtle.**

 **Marionette: Alright...**

* * *

Mikey was halfway across the city by the time I found him.

 **Mikey: I don't want to be a part of your story anymore!**

 **Me: But-**

 **Mikey: No! You killed my brother!**

 **Me: Or did I?**

 **Mikey: What?**

 **Marionette: It's definitely time to end the chapter.**

 **Me: Alright, alright. Mikey, please come back for the next chapter, I _promise_ you won't regret it.**

 **Mikey:... Fine. One more chapter.**

 **Me: Great!**

 **Mikey: But only to see what you meant before. When you asked if you actually killed Raph.**

 **Me: Deal!**

 **Marionette: Thanks for reading everybody!**

 **Me: You have a job to do! This is my job! Thanks for reading everybody! I know this chapter has taken a really, _really_ long time, but thanks for being patient. I'll try my best to be faster with the next one. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello! Welcome back! So, to recap the last chapter-**

 **Mikey: She killed Raph!**

 **Me: It was more than-**

 **Mikey: That is all that matters!**

 **Marionette: A battle ensued between the old and new animatronics that I had to fix.**

 **Me: Yeah, but also-**

 **Foxy: It was this one's fault!**

 **Toy Bonnie: It was not!**

 **Chica: It was Toy Freddy who started the _real_ trouble.**

 **Toy Freddy: I was defending Playtime Foxy!**

 **Me: That's not all that-**

 **Toy Chica: You mean, Mangle? *Snickers***

 **Playtime Foxy: I actually like that. Oh, narrator! May I be Mangle from now on?**

 **Me: YOU CAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT! But can _I_ tell my story?!**

 **Everybody: Carry on.**

 **Me: Thank-you.**

* * *

The Marionette worked tirelessly on Raphael. It hadn't worked with a mutant turtle before. Kids were one thing, but this had a shell to work around, too. Not to mention Fredbear was possibly the oldest suit in the whole pizzeria, excluding Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie's body wasn't big enough to hold the turtle, shell and all, otherwise, the Marionette would've used it.

As the Marionette worked, the turtles were in their lair. Mikey, with tears streaming his face, was explaining what had happened in the pizzeria.

"No!"

"Raph's... gone?!"

Splinter couldn't believe it any more than his sons could. Raphael, that headstrong little toddler that hated being carried, that small turtle that knocked over his bath water so he wouldn't have to take a bath, that young teenager who had taken down all of his brothers, that proud little turtle holding his very first sai, excited for his next level of training to start, was now dead.

He struggled to keep his voice straight. "Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, you are not, under any circumstances, to return to this pizza restaurant."

"Hai, Sensei." His sons replied.

"Good." Master Splinter walked out slowly, to be alone in his room for a moment to process what he had heard.

Meanwhile, Mikey planned to do exactly the opposite.

"I'm going back."

Leo snarled. "Then we're going with you."

Donnie frowned. "Why would we do that? You heard Master Splinter-"

"I need to go back," Mikey replied defiantly. "I didn't expect you to understand."

Donnie and Leo shared a look and nodded. "Alright. I'll come."

The turtles cautiously reentered the pizzeria.

"Guys?" Mikey called out quietly.

All the animatronics came out of their spots to stand in a lineup in front of the turtles. They had been awaiting their friend's return.

Toy Freddy stepped forward. He slowly opened his mouth. "T-turtle friend-ends."

Leo drew a sword slowly, positioning himself carefully in front of his brothers. He would rather join Raph than let his brothers be taken from him again.

"I w-want to apolo- oo apologize for-or hurting-urting your broth-oth-er-r."

"And-nd we even fixed him-im!" Foxy added proudly.

"What do you mean, fixed him?" Mikey asked curiously.

Then, the animatronics stepped to the side, and between them walked one that Mikey had never seen move before. Golden Freddy?

The Marionette came forward as well. "My friends, allow me to explain. You see, these animatronics are all alive. They are alive because somebody kept coming in and luring children to the Parts and Service room, where they were violently murdered. I saved each of them by giving them new bodies, the animatronics. This is the exact thing I have done here, with your brother. Unfortunately, he can never leave this pizzeria, or his soul will get too weak to stay."

"R-Raph?!" Donnie gasped. Golden Freddy moved forward. Mikey realized he now had eyes, Raphael's bright green eyes, which hadn't been there before.

"H-hi g-guys." Raphael's voice was now deep and slightly staticky. He spoke with the same stuttering hitch in his voice that the other animatronics had.

"Amazing..." Donnie walked around the large golden bear slowly, marvelling in the ingenuity.

"But... he can't come home?" Mikey frowned sadly. His brother was alive, yes, but he was trapped here.

Forever.


	7. Closing

**_Heyyyyyy guys!_ _So, I'm going to end this here, to make time for some of my other stories, and for school, because hoo boy! High school is not fun._**

 ** _I encourage you guys to continue this on your own. In fact, I'd be very honoured if somebody decided to make their own sequel or version of the ending. There's a lot of ways y'all could take this, and it's just got so many possibilities._**

 ** _This was more of a concept story, I guess. But anyway, like I said, make your own sequels! Add your own OCs! Help me end this story in a great way!_**

* * *

 ** _(I do ask, however, that if you choose to make a sequel attached to this or change the ending, leave a footnote or a link towards my story)_**

Happy writing, you guys!


End file.
